


I Thought We Were Playing Video Games??

by ababadaboop



Series: That Escalated Quickly [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: But still..., Coming In Pants, F/M, Frottage, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Horny Teenagers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Well - Freeform, almost, they manage to get their pants off, yeah that about sums it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ababadaboop/pseuds/ababadaboop
Summary: “Mal? Did I- did I do something wrong?”He doesn’t get much of an answer, because Mal pushes him down on the couch with a whump that knocks the breath out of him.“Mal?”She’s leaning over him, essentially pinning him down, her body weighing heavy on his, and her eyes are… dark. They’re dark usually, a deep brown, but her pupils are so wide that the color is barely distinguishable from black.She’s panting as she answers, “No. God no. You did something… really fucking right.”





	I Thought We Were Playing Video Games??

Mal rests her head on Alex’s shoulder.

“Hi, babe.”

“Hey,” he smiles. Mal can feel his muscles flex as he fiddles with the game controller. She presses a few buttons and manages to hit Alex’s character.

“Ha!”

“I’m still winning.”

“Whatever.” Mal shifts slightly and focuses back on the screen.

Several shots later, she’s gotten closer to his score, but he’s still got the lead, and time’s running out. Tension is higher - metaphorically and literally. Mal’s fidgeting more, adjusting her position and leaning to the side if she moves her character suddenly.

“Mal- fuck -Mal, can you quit moving?”

“I dunno, can you quit- ah! No, no, no, no, no- Yes! Ha!” she shouts, scoring another two points.

“Can I quit what?”

“Making this so difficult, let me win already.”

“Oh, no, you’re gonna have to fight for it.”

“Oh-ho-ho, and I’m gonna get it. See you at the finish line, loser,” she teases, promptly firing off three more shots. All of them hit Alex.

“Fuck!” He presses the ‘fire’ button rapidly, but Mal’s found a makeshift shield and is hiding behind it. Most of the shots miss anyways.

“Okay, okay, gotta just- Yes!” Alex takes another hit, and Mal wiggles in place, sitting herself up straighter. Oh. Well, fuck.

He’s distracted enough that he forgets to keep his guard up, and Mal hits him several more times before he can recover. She dodges all his shots expertly, but she keeps leaning one way or the other, almost squirming on his lap. Alex knows he’s going to lose.

Sure enough, Mal scores the last few points she needs, and the victory screen flashes her name. “Damn, what got into you? You were on a roll,” she grins, turning to sort of face him. His red face is all the answer she needs. She shifts herself slightly, then gives him a devilish look. “I see.”

“Mal, if you’re just going to embarrass me, please don’t…”

“Oh no, I’m into it. Hang on, lemme just-” she turns back around and gets up, grabs their controllers, and sets them off to the side. Then she swings a leg over Alex’s, so she’s in his lap, and kisses him. With a lot more intensity than he was expecting. But he’s not going to ignore the warm weight of his girlfriend on top of him, so he kisses back, one hand going to the back of her neck and the other to her waist. She hums and shifts herself, and it’s got to be purposely, the way she rubs against him.

Alex isn’t fully hard, but Mal knows if she keeps kissing him like this, he will be.  _ Or, _ she thinks,  _ I could do  _ this. She shifts her lips to his jaw, and kisses along it, up to the spot under his ear that’s so sensitive-

“Ah!” Alex yelps. His breathing quickens as Mal sucks lightly on the side of his neck. She can feel his pulse. Then, to her surprise, he threads a hand through her curls. She bites down, and - along with the jerk of his hips - his hand tightens, pulling  _ just  _ right. She moans slightly.

“Oh, I- I pulled your hair, Mal, I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

“Alex,” she answers, pulling back to look him in the eyes. “Do that again.” And this time, she kisses him right on the lips, grinding her growing erection down against his for good measure. So, cautiously, Alex tightens his hold on her hair, and - just slightly - pulls. She hums contentedly, but it’s not the sound he heard earlier. So he tugs harder, and  _ oh, _ there it is. Her moan is rooted deep in her chest, a vibration Alex can feel. He squirms under her, shifting, rubbing, and the way he pants into her mouth, spaced between little whimpers, is cute and hot at the same time.

Her hips press down into his, circling, rough-hot pleasure against his dick, and when he whines, it’s accompanied by something neither of them anticipate. On impulse, Alex jerks Mal’s head back by her hair and latches onto her neck, nearly biting. She gasps, the breath pulled out of her, but the noise she makes on her exhale is one of the loudest Alex has heard in a long time. He sucks on the skin he’s got hold of, nipping at it, even though he knows it’ll leave a mark. It’s so worth it for the noises she makes. He shifts his grip closer to the nape of her neck, pulling on the small hairs there. Mal whines, squirms, but when he bites again, she pushes his hands away.

“Mal? Did I- did I do something wrong?”

He doesn’t get much of an answer, because Mal pushes him down on the couch with a  _ whump _ that knocks the breath out of him.

“Mal?”

She’s leaning over him, essentially pinning him down, her body weighing heavy on his, and her eyes are…  _ dark. _ They’re dark usually, a deep brown, but her pupils are so wide that the color is barely distinguishable from black.

She’s panting as she answers, “No. God no. You did something…  _ really _ fucking right.”

And any response Alex may have had is silenced by the sudden weight of her body pushing against him, holding him down, as she (nearly) kisses the life out of him. He’s not sure what to do, until Mal jerks her hips against him -  _ hard _ \- and he’s jolted into action. He slides a hand back into her hair, fingers nearly tangled in the curls, and  _ grabs. _ Mal’s lips slide barely a millimeter off of his, close enough he can feel them move when she growls,  _ “Pull.” _

So he does, and it’s a stinging, aching pressure against the back of her head, and it’s  _ amazing. _

Alex is stunned by the whimper she makes as she fights against the pull of his hand to keep their lips connected. He’s so fascinated by her, and fixated on keeping his grip just right, that he barely notices how she’s rutting against him, sliding her clothed cock against his, until he feels a familiar hot, twisting sensation in the pit of his stomach.

“M- Mal?”

“Hmm.”

“I- I-  _ ah! _ \- I’m getting clo- o-  _ ohhh _ se,” he moans, voice pitching upwards, nearly turning into a squeak.

“Fuck,” she says, and she seems genuinely shocked. “Really?”

_ “Nngh-  _ yeah, yeah, I-  _ fuck  _ \- you just feel so good,  _ oh!” _

“Hot damn,” she grins. “Well, isn’t that - hah - isn’t that something?”

She hasn’t stopped moving her hips this whole time.

“Yeah. Yeah, yeah, y-  _ fuck, _ Mal!”

He can still hear the smile in her voice as she asks, “You wanna come in your pants, or do you wanna get these off?”

“Off. Off off off off off, off, please. Off.”

Mal’s already off of him the second he answers, with her pants on the floor the next. Alex kicks his off frantically, and Mal swings her leg back over to straddle him. She’s breathing heavily, just sitting there, hands braced on his chest, and smiles at him.

“I already know you’re going to come  _ so  _ hard, so why don’t we get this shirt off you, too, gorgeous?” she asks, tugging at the hem. Alex blushes, but lifts his arms up and helps Mal wriggle the shirt off of him.

He looks up at her, just staring, at her flushed face (and the dark hickey blooming on her neck), captivated.

“Hope you like the view, baby,” she says. Alex can feel a twitch of blood in his cock, a hot jab of sensation. “Enjoy it while you can.”

Before he has time to process  _ that _ statement, she moves, rolling her hips slightly, and his back just  _ arches _ into the pleasure. He moans, squirms, wriggles against her, and her breathing picks up in time with the pace of her hips. His eyes are shut tight, a shield from the sight he knows would send him over the edge in a moment.

“Alex,” Mal breathes. “You in there?”

He can’t even pull together coherent words, just moans and grabs at the closest things to his hands - her thighs.

“C’mon, look at me, baby.”

A high pitched whine slips out of his throat before he’s able to speak, and even then, he can’t manage much. “Mal, I- I-  _ ah _ \- no, I can’t, I- I’ll come if- if I loo- ook at you,  _ fuck,” _ he stammers.

“No you won’t,” she says, and while her voice is reassuring, it’s also oddly commanding. And Alex’ll be damned if he doesn’t obey that. So he opens his eyes carefully, and it’s immediately a struggle to keep it together when he sees Mal on top of him, sweaty, winded, and flushed as she fucks against him. His legs kick out in desperate pleasure, twitching with the friction of Mal’s cock against his.

“Oh, god,” Alex whimpers. “Oh,  _ oh,  _ Mal, oh,  _ fuck, _ god, f- feels so  _ good, _ ah-” his voice breaks into a high keening sound, one he only makes when he’s  _ really _ close.

“You about to come?”

“Y- yeah,” he gasps between moans.

“You  _ want _ to come?” Mal asks this time, voice darker.

“Yes, please, please, Mal-!”

“Look at me.”

Alex is breathing heavily, so heavily, but he looks up.

“Good. I want you to watch me come all over you.”

Their eyes lock, and time freezes for a second, just a second, before-

_ “Mal!” _

Alex’s squeal as he comes is music to her ears, and the sight of his o-face, his come spattered over his stomach, the arrhythmic jolt of his hips beneath her making her bounce - she can’t keep it together any longer than he can. She groans, low and drawn out, and her nails dig into his chest. The wave washes over her.

She comes back not too long after, one by one registering her surroundings: her knee dug into the crease of the couch, her other foot braced on the floor, hands propped against Alex, and - ew - the sticky slip of their softening cocks together.

“You’re so pretty when you come,” Alex says gently.

Mal grins. “You’re not so bad yourself.” She grimaces. “Ugh. Where do you keep your washcloths?”

Alex laughs.

“I’m serious!”

He only laughs harder.

“Alex,” Mal says, attempting to scold, “Where are they?" Her voice breaks, though, and she ends up giggling right along with him.

**Author's Note:**

> they have to clean come off the couch and it's gross  
> mal 100% blames alex  
> it is in fact 100% his fault
> 
> (hey i don't have lots of ideas for future scribblings, [B]lease comment down below if you have some)  
> addition: why the fuck is one of the tags "well-freeform," i didn't type that in, ao3


End file.
